The truth with held
by Philisophical Degeneration
Summary: this features acouple of my own characters....if or when you r&r can you tell me how to edit this becase by story comes out written all wierd oh well...enjoy...


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or her ppl but I do own Rubia.please tell me if you like her and tell me if you use her I will definitely read your fict.just mention it in your thoughts towards my story in the reviews.thanks (^.^).  
As Link looked down on Hyrule from atop Death Mountain he noticed a young girl running into the forest entrance. "What the.who-who is she?" Link thought to himself as he began to rush down the mountain curiously. As he entered the forest he noticed the kakori children were all gone. "Oh no, the kakori better be ok.." Link stood in the entrance thinking of might have happened. "Listen,. Link try to go to were the Great deku tree's sprout is I thought I saw a kakori go in there.." Navi had caught a kakori running into the entrances to the deku sprouts whereabouts. Link had entered with caution but much to his surprise there was no demon warrior or dead and bloody kakori.the kakori were safe and as Link walked closer to what the kakori were all surrounding, he was wrong on what to expect. A young girl with long shimmering red hair down to her ankles, and soft pale skin, with beautiful sparkling purple eye's that showed innocents singing in another language a song of beauty and of mystery. The girl turned to the Great deku tree and the deku sprout. The girls hair started to flutter everywhere and a circle of light had appeared beneath her feet she had held out her hands towards the Great deku tree, sparkles of light and beauty had come out and surrounded the dead tree. "What the hell..what is she doing Navi,..Navi!?!...Link noticed Navi in drool mode he decided not to bother her. When the girl had finished a whisper of a known voice had come forth to all ears that had bear witness to the girl and the magic. "Dost my children know the life of my waker?" "Gr-Great deku tree is that you, that really you.you are alive?" Navi had flew to the deku tree before she had finished those words. When Link had come out of shock he had looked for the girl but all that was left was the silk purple cloak that she had been wearing. After a long talk with the Great deku tree Link decided to head to the palace to see if the Princess had known anything of such a girl. "Zelda- she awakened the dead, she had such a voice that the goddesses themselves could compare. She had power too.maybe as much as you even," Link laughed.but Zelda did not. "Link I don't trust her,.who ever she is.(and she does not have more power than me)".!!! Zelda had whispered that last part with jealousy. At that moment a guard had run in. "Master Link I saw that girl..(the guard looked to the floor) umm.someone had shot her with an arrow. it was a figure in all black on a white horse had done the deed m'lord she lie near Lon Lon ranch, right by the entrance" but before the guard could say any more Link was gone. As Link approached his destination he noticed the girl was as the guard had said, shot. "Ah.huh. .. ." the girls eyes only mildly open "Who are you? Link asked as he searched for a fairy to use upon her,.soon he did. "M-My name is ..Rubia .and thank you for healing me ^.^" Rubia sat up as then stood up with Links help. "What's going on out here?" Malon ran out in a hurry. "Oh Malon this is Rubia" Link explained. "I know who she is, duh.hee hee link she is my friend she and Saria knew about her, Yhea I stole your ocarina.but only the fairy one okay?" Malon smiled and giggled.And added under her breath that Rubia and Link would make a good couple.Link herd and his face went red Rubia blushed. "Ummm I have to go sorry malon, Link..." And at that Rubia was gone. Rubia had whistled and a large cat the size of a tiger came about it was all black and mysterious looking. Rubia jumped on it's back and road away.Link decided not to let her go this time so he jumped on Epona and road off. When he caught up to her she had fallen off the cat but not by mistake. Rubia now lay at Zelda's feet. "Listen girl I don't know who you are or what hole you crawled out of but you better stay away form Link or you'll have me to deal with." Zelda said in a mean way. "ZELDA!!!!, what are you doing."Link said with surprise. "Link I see her all the time following you around I'm just afraid she will hurt you." Zelda said looking down at the mildly hurt Rubia. Rubia pulled herself to her feet. " I have my reasons, ok, I can't explain myself right now but I assure you I mean no harm,.please understand."  
  
Did you like that, that was my first chapi, if you liked it please tell me and I will continue and tell me if you like Rubia.if not I'll try to have less of her in the story.thanx for reading.(^.^). 


End file.
